It's A Bird It's a Plane It's Ivan!
by SorenWolf
Summary: So Dark Dawn starts with the crashing of a Soarwing and the quest to build another one. but what about the first Soarwing? How was it created? Well this is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I write Short Chapters. But I hope to upload often. Also I have a habit of losing interest in a story. But reviews definitely keep me interested. If I know your interested, then I am interested. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I also apologize for any OOC. and non-canon parts of the story, but I believe they will help the story in the long run.

* * *

><p>"WE NEED TO GET TO MOUNT ALEPH!" Isaac shouted to congregated Adepts plus Kraden. Not all of the eight Adepts were present, in fact only Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Felix, and Jenna were there.<p>

"There is no reason to shout Isaac; we know you need to go to the place where it all started." Responded Kraden calmly.

"Yeah Isaac, there is no need to act like Garet" joked Ivan. Jenna giggled as Garet stood up in indignation. The six of them were crowded into Patcher's new store and were quite exhausted from dealing with the biggest Psynergy Vortex they had seen so far; the Mourning Moon it had come to be called. Isaac and Garet were under the impression that if they could get to Sol Sanctum then they could figure how to stop the Psynergy Vortexes.

"But Gaia is troubled. She won't let anyone near the Sanctum." Felix spoke up and everyone paused, after his mentor Saturos had died he had become silent. He rarely spoke and even then it wasn't a very long sentence.

"Well we can at least try" said Isaac.

"We already have! Felix and I want to get there as much as you do but it's just not possible, and if you think that your Venus Psynergy will help then you can very well go and get yourself killed then! I on the other hand doubt that Sol Sanctum is still there!" Jenna exclaimed as she stormed out of the store.

"Hey Ivan could you Hover us to the sanctum?" Isaac asked

Ivan shook his head. "The Hover Psynergy is not that strong, and I have yet to find any way to fly using Jupiter."

"I wonder; could the alchemy tools be used for flight?" Kraden muttered

"What?" all the heads in the room turned towards Kraden.

"Well, in my research into Alchemy I found some information on several large Alchemy Machines, but none of those will help us now…"

"Then why'd you bring it up?" questioned an impatient Garet.

"I was just getting to that. Now if you will let me continue, I also found notes on smaller, personal sized machines, used in the everyday commonplace, which used raw Psynergy instead of elemental Psynergy, so that any adept could use it." Kraden paused for breath. "The one that might be useful here is the cornu metallum, or as it is translated from the Old Language; Soarwing.* It grants any well-trained Adept, regardless of Element, the ability to fly or literally soar on wings. You could use it to fly to the Sanctum. But…"

"WE'LL DO IT" shouted Garet, just happy to stop Kraden's long-winded speech.

"Of course all that my research turned up was that in order to power it, one would need a feather from a giant bird. I believed the ancient documents also made note of a large bird called a Mountain Roc that was useful in powering the Soarwing. Also we have no design for this machine…"

Felix walked out, hoping to find his sister. He had to say goodbye before he left. Even if he didn't know where he was going, he knew he had to leave. Something was calling him to leave. The marriage of his sister to Isaac probably didn't help either. But he loved his baby nephew Matthew… He couldn't think about those things or he might not leave.

Back in the main room the four men continued to discuss plan late into the night, Kraden gave all the information he could, which was surprisingly little for once. Eventually they decided that Isaac, Garet, and Ivan would leave the day after tomorrow. They sent a messenger pigeon to Imil in the hopes that Mia would join them on their journey to the East coast of Angara where the Mountain Rock was said to roost. Then they went to bed, excited by the prospect of a new journey.

* * *

><p>*- cornu metallum is Latin and the actual translation is "Metal Wing"<p>

I apologize to any Felix fans out there as he will not appear again, though I may use this as a backdoor into a new story eventually. (BIG _MAYBE_)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow long time since ive been here. I just came back to check this story and I realized id only posted one chapter, which is sad because I had written this second one a while ago. Well here it is now, sorry for the year-long wait

* * *

><p>They had a short and easy journey to Bilibin; all of the monsters that appeared were easily dispatched with almost no effort. In the now bustling city of Bilibin they met up with Mia and then decided that they would make a stop in Kolima to refill their supplies. But after a couple of days travel they had not caught sight of the city of trees.<p>

"It should be right over that hill!" called Ivan as he ran ahead.

"Whoa. What happened?" exclaimed Ivan; He was stood frozen at the top of the hill looking down at where Kolima should be. But all he saw was a torn up plain that looked as if giants had trodden across the landscape. "Kolima, it's gone!"

"Look! So is the forest!" Garet said as he pointed north.

"Tret and Laurel; they are gone too!"Exclaimed Mia

"I see a city in the distance perhaps that is Kolima." Isaac responded

So with the Golden Light of Alchemy at their backs they set out into the trampled plain.

It wasn't long before they came across a party of Rat Soldiers. But they were not interested in the four travelers; they were surrounding and attacking a large wolf like creature. The wolf-monster retaliated and sent the ant soldiers scattering. The wolf then turned towards the thicket where our heroes were hiding. Garet rose to his full height and unsheathed his sword. The wolf's gaze swiveled and looked Ivan directly in the eyes.

Ivan gasped. "He is using Psynergy!"

His three companions stared at him. Then they turned back towards the wolf only to be nearly blinded by a flash of light.

When their sight returned there was a tall but thin person before them. He had the face of a wolf but he spoke in the human tongue. "I apologize if I have frightened you; we normally do not let humans see our 'Beast mode' as it is usually quite fearful for them."

"You're not human, yet you look like one. What exactly are you?" Ivan quizzed.

"I am Prince Volechek of the Beastmen. If you wish to pass through Morgal you must get permission from my father. But first I wish to return to Belinsk, will you join me?

"EEEP!" exclaimed Mia. "I apologize your highness, we did not realize we were in the presence of royalty and spoke rashly."

Volechek waved his hand in the air to dismiss the apology. "Come now, walk with me, I wish to hear the story of humans who seem so different from others I have encountered. For from the first time I saw you I knew you were different; different from the humans who repressed us for the past ten years." Anger began to creep into the Beast-king's voice but he suppressed it.

The four adepts told Volechek of their need of a Mountain Roc feather. As soon as the beast king heard this he told them that they must continue east until they saw a well forested mountain to the north. At the top of the mountain was the Mountain Roc's nest.

With that the Heros and the Prince parted ways

* * *

><p>I had considered the Heros entering the Beastmen city but in the interest of actually completing the story I left it out.<p>

As always R&R are appreciated and keep me motivated to write more.


End file.
